


The cat and the wolf

by Kpopdoughnut



Category: GOT7, K-pop, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Implied Mpreg, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopdoughnut/pseuds/Kpopdoughnut
Summary: kim taehyung is a poor male who lives with his family, parents seokjin and namjoon and his brothers, older twin jimin and younger brother jungkook.in the now destroyed city called Seoul. taehyung works for people in pubs and bars trying to do everything he can to help his family but his family are different than most people, they have a secret that they have to keep if they are to survive, will they be able to?. along the way in his life taehyung meets a male which is like his family but slightly different who also has a secret to hide. in a life with struggles where miracles are born.





	1. prologue: before the birth

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for any late updates, i only write when i feel inspired and i get a lot of writer blocks :(

 

A young girl probably in her 20's was taking a stroll in the city of seoul when she heard a noise coming from a box on the sidewalk. she walked closer to it and opened the lid, her eyes widen at the sight before her. in the box was a cat or should i say a cat human hybrid sitting looking up at her. it wore a baby pink over sized woolly jumper with pastel blue shorts. its long, thin, light brown tail wrapped around its his legs at the floor of the box with his light brown ears flattened in fear. its hair was also light brown and it’s eyes were a dark brown colour that glowed with fear as they fixed on her.

 her mouth was agape as she stared at the cute creature before her. she heard her parents talking about them and how they are some laboratory failure that managed to escape. They say their ugly and should all just die but all she saw was purity and beauty in those dark brown eyes. She fell i love and felt the need to protect it like it was her child.

she carefully lifted it up getting a small whine from it. "shhh it's OK. i'll take care of you from now on". she told it as he stroke its back holding it against her chest. the creature looked like a 5 year old and she wondered what happened to it's parents. she looked back in the box and found something else in it. a letter? she opened it up and read it out loud.

"for anyone who found my baby. please don't hurt him but take care of him and raise him. our family is being attacked right now and i'm doing this as a hope for his survival. if you are still reading this i can only assume you decided not to kill but to take care of him. I am very grateful as i don’t know if we’ll survive this. There are a few things you need to know about my baby. his name is Seokjin he's an omega Male (a boy capable of bearing kittens) he is a havana brown cat hybrid and is 5 years old. His birthday is on December 4. for now that's all you need to know. i'm leaving him in your hands please take care of him". she trailed off at the end and looked around then at the kitten in her arms. "you were being attacked? by who?". she asked him but didn't expect him to answer when he did. "humans". he said in a sad tone as tears rolled down his cheek. her eyes widen and her heart broke. she held him tight continuing on stroking his back."It’s ok i’m a good human. I won’t hurt you, i’ll protect you". she said and unbuttoned her jacket, putting him under it as an attempt to hide him a little as she walked home.

when she got to her apartment she let him go and he run around examining every inch of it. making her giggle when he started sniffing under the couch and chairs making dust get onto his nose which made him sneeze. she sat at the couch as he examined everything. "hey seokjin". she called out and the kitten turned around looking at her. "are you hungry?". he nodded shyly. she smiled and got up going to the kitchen to make some scrambled eggs. she guessed since he still has a human body he could eat human food. after she was done she put the food on the table in the kitchen and lifted seokjin up to sit on the stool that was too high for him. he began to dig in with a smile "it's good!" he said as he continued to eat splashing food everywhere. she laughed at the cuteness.

a few hours past and it was time to go to sleep. she got in bed and told seokjin to lay next to her. He climbed up the bed and layed down next to her, feeling safe for the first time in a while. she wrapped her arms around the small hybrid as they both fell asleep. the next day she took him out shopping for new clothes as she didn't have any toddler clothes at her apartment. he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday except she had put a beanie on his head to cover his ears and made him wrap his tail around his tummy so that no one will take notice.

on the way back they heard a noise and again it was coming from a box. seokjin let go of her hand and walk towards it taking the lid of revealing another cat hybrid. except this one was black haired with black eyes and was wearing a Gray top and black shorts. "another one?". she thought looking at the kitten. seokjin started a conversation with the hybrid, it was a strange mixture of meowing and other strange inhuman noises. The girl wondered if it’s a language only the hybrids use . the black haired hybrid was smaller than seokjin, perhaps younger?. Soon the 2 ended up playfully biting each other's ears and she smiled at their cuteness. "can you take him in too? he's like me". said seokjin looking at her with big eyes the black kitten joined in. she began thinking when she found a letter. It looked very similar to seokjin’s as in with the content of what was written in it. Looked like this family was attacked too. she read the info about the hybrid out loud " Namjoon Male alpha, American shorthair cat hybrid, 4 years old and born on September 4. The breed is different and they don’t look like siblings”. She thought and then turned to the 2 hybrids “ i’m guessing you guys aren't related?". She asked them. They both shook their heads telling her they have never met. She sighed as she realised she couldn't just leave the other kitten alone or he might get killed. "ok i'll take you in too". she said and the hybrids jumped around from happiness. she soon stopped them telling seokjin to put his beanie back on as it fell when they were playing and to hide his tail while she helped namjoon put on a hat she got today and helped to put his tail away.

  


it's been a couple of years now. the 2 hybrids are now married and seokjin just gave birth to their 3rd child. their life is happy, still living with the girl that took them in. she is in her 40's now but soon it will all change. They are going to leave to live by themselves but will they be as happy as they are now? what if they end up broke since they don’t have any academic record? What if they'll have to live in an abandoned building with hardly any food for the family and having to be constantly scared of being found by the national army against hybrids? Will they survive?


	2. chapter 1: hybrids

 

"please watch out Taehyung. one wrong move and they will find out". said Seokjin as he was seeing his son of. they lived in an abandoned building at the poor side of Seoul and Taehyung was going to 'work' again. "it'll be fine Eomma, i'll make sure they don't find out". he said as he kissed his Eomma’s cheek and run out of the house. he always said that but that never stopped Seokjin from worrying about his omega kitten.

 

Taehyung walked in the dark and dirty streets of Seoul with his black hoodie and black ripped jeans on making him blend in with the atmosphere , his hood on his head covering his light brown hair and the thing he must protect. he walked into a pub where he 'worked' and came up to his 'co workers'. "hey guys, i'm here, so what are we doing today?". he asked as he stood beside one of the tables. The workers were playing poker at the time, some smoking their cigarettes, god knows they might contain drugs. everyone grinned at him laughing a little. Taehyung knew there was something wrong. this wasn't the usual greeting he would get and it made him backup a little. "hello Taehyung~". one of them said with a bright yet creepy smile as he stood up from his chair and walked over to him, his fag in between his lips. Taehyungs body started moving on it's own, walking back until he was against the wall.  **oh no..they found out** . he thought with fear. the next thing he knew his hood was being pulled back by a gun the male in front of him was hiding which is now pointing at him. Taehyungs eyes which shut out of surprise opened. his light brown cat ears where exposed. he attempted to hide them in his hair by flattening them down, hoping that no one noticed them because of the speed of all the action  but failed as his hair wasn't fluffy enough. "awww,,such a cute hybrid~ by the way we kind of guessed who you where since the day you first came here with that hood on but we decided to wait for the right moment to confirm if we were right and today felt like a good day". he said with a wide grin on his face which quickly changed to a serious poker face. "also they pay good money for a dead hybrid". Taehyungs body started shaking, his long brown tail which was wrapped around his chest under his shirt was now wrapping around his left leg as it trembled. "p-p-please don't kill me". he begged stuttering putting his hands up to his head and made it that his palms were facing the man. the man loaded his gun.

 

He man was then knocked down by another man. "ya!, Hoseok, what do you think you're doing!". another man shouted at him. the man who had knocked the other one down was standing in front of taehyung in a protective position, a big black jacket on him with a light blue hoodie beneath it. The hood was over his head which made taehyung unable to see who he was but he knew he worked here too as someone seemed to have shouted his name. "is being a hybrid really a reason to be killed". His voice was at a low volume but was still slightly pitched. they all looked at him like he was insane but he just stood their with a grin planted on his face. "then you won't be needing me anymore ether". he said taking his hood off revealing dark brown hair and a pair of dark brown wolf like ears. everyone including Taehyung gasped. "what? you figured out he was one but couldn't figure out i was one too?". he laughed before continuing. "what a bunch of losers, come we must go". He turned to looked at taehyung before grabbing his hand and swiftly running out of the building with taehyung behind him. the streets which were very quiet a few minutes ago were now filled with both humans and hybrids fighting with each other.

 

Hoseok took Taehyung to a more quiet area and let go of him. "i'm sorry to say this but you weren't doing a good job on protecting your image". he said as he took his jacket off revealing his tail which a long tube shaped cloth around it to make it thinner, he took it off throwing it away not caring where it landed and began fixing his tail until it was puffy again. Taehyung didn't know what to say, he had never seen another hybrid but his family, let alone a wolf hybrid. "Look, i’m in an organisation which are evacuating hybrids around the globe. we take them to our hidden towns in the mountains of china. That’s also where we’ll be taking you, you will be safe there and will able to live a happy normal life without anyone trying to kill you". he said smiling at him. Taehyung looked at him in disbelief. why did he never knew about this? why haven't they ever came for them when they needed it the most? there were so many questions he wanted to ask but he decided to leave them for another time. "if this is true then we need to go get my family first". he said as turned around and started running back to his home. "Ok..hey wait!, Taehyung!". said Hoseok as he run behind the cat hybrid he just saved.

 

Taehyung run home not caring about Hoseks protests, asking him to slow down and to watch out. he stopped in front of the building that was his home and looked around to see a lot of hybrids already there. This surprised him, he didn’t even know that other hybrid lived here. The hybrids were surrounded by other hybrids in vests, taehyung could only guess that they were from the organization that hoseok was talking about. "You stopped...i guess this is where you live?". said Hoseok who was now leaning forward onto his knees, trying to catch his breath. Taehyung was fast, what kind of cat did he originate from? Hoseok asked himself. "Eomma!, Appa!, Jiminie!, Kookie!". Taehyung shouted running up to the building. "Hyung!". A familiar voice struck taehyung as he looked into the crowd. It was his younger brother, jungkook. He was moving from somewhere in the crowd and stopped when he got out of it waving at his brother. Taehyung run up to him. "where's Eomma?". he asked shaking Jungkook by his upper arms. Jungkook points to a direction somewhere in the crowd “well last time i’ve seen the others they were here with me but i guess they aren't now?”. Taehyung runs deep into the crowd looking around. They weren't in the crowd , he guessed jungkook probably got distracted and got lost. He continued looking around until he finds the rest of his family being escorted into a helicopter. the helicopter was about 50m away and they are about to enter it "eomma!". Taehyung shouted. Seokjin turned around at the sound of his kittens voice. "Taehyung!?, is that you!". he shouts in shock and the rest of the family looks his way. Taehyung stepped forward but a shake from the ground beneath him makes him stop, an explosion could be heard from beneath as the ground started to crumble. Hoseok who was trying to catch up to the hybrid was now walking towards him and was not too far behind him when  he noticed what was happening. "shit!". he cursed and run towards Taehyung. Soon the ground beneath him broke and taehyung falls with a scream. "Taehyung!". both Jin and Hoseok shouted at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my new fanfiction. i hope you guys will like it :)


	3. UPDATE/ NEWS

hey everyone . this is just here to say that i'm sorry i haven't updated in a while. i'm working on a different fan fiction right now but if you want me to continue this one then comment down bellow. i have school so that's also why i'm late with my updates.

 

EDIT- thank you everyone for your comments. since this was written a while back i decided to rewrite the pages that are already out to get a clearer view on what i want to write next. i see everyone is anticipating the many other ships and they do come in soon so please bear with me. what would also help motivate me is if you would help to get this fan fiction known, it motivates me a lot to keep on writing when i know that people like it- thank you once again, your loving author Noama also know as kpopdoughnut    


End file.
